Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by loveholixx
Summary: Definitely abandoned...


**WARNING!** _**This story will spoil the lastest book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! **  
_

_All of the characters in this fanfiction are originally J.K. Rowling's and her stories are AWESOME! Way better than mine, anyways…but don't let that stop you. Please read…please?  
_

(A/N: - -;; sorry for making Harry so mean! I kind of altered the personalities of the characters!)

**Chapter One- The Meeting**

Harry looked up at the face that he so remembered; distorted with hate and anger, that had killed Dumbledore. This person had made it possible for Voldemort to kill not only his parents, but also his godfather and then, the greatest wizard of all, Dumbledore.

"Snape…" Harry snarled in acknowledgement, although while doing so, his fist turned white as he gripped his wand harder.

"Harry Potter, come to save the day again, I see." Snape said in mock boredom.

"I'll _kill_ you for what you did that night!" Harry yelled in anger. "You knew he trusted you, damn you! And you killed him in spite of it."

"Oh?" Snape looked down at him with his beady black eyes. "And _you're_ going to kill me? The great Harry Potter is going to kill the half-blooded prince? Aren't I the one who actually _helped_ you in potions last year?"

Harry looked at him horrified. He had forgotten about the Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion-Making. _

"Forgotten already?" Snape feigned a hurt look. "You wound me, much, Potter."

"Shut up!" Harry snarled. "Like I said," Harry smiled, evilly. "I will kill you…and after I've killed you…I WILL succeed in killing your master."

Snape paled even more, if that was even possible. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked. "_He_ killed my parents. _His_ followers killed my godfather. _You!" _ anger returned to his eyes. Everything within him cried out for blood as he glared at Snape; crying out for revenge, for all the pain he had caused him. "_You_ killed Dumbledore." He finished coldly, so coldly that it took made even Snape, the coldest person possible, to shiver. "I've nothing left to lose now."

Harry realized that he no longer had anything left to lose now. He had lost both Ron and Hermione in the fierce fight earlier. All of the Death Eaters present had been caught by the Order of the Phoenix and many had been injured, Ron and Hermione included. And through the long, hard fight, they had pushed Harry to go forth and fight the one person who stands between him and the most famous murderer of their time, Lord Voldemort.

"You cannot kill the Dark Lord without going through me first." Snape said coldly.

"Do not think I will not be able to kill you." Harry said pointing his wand at Snape." I've been practicing. Aren't you proud of me, _professor?_"

Snape flinched at the word flung out, meant as an insult. But Harry continued. "As I remember, you were able to repel _every single one _of my spells, but the question is, will you be able to do so again?" And even before he finished, Snape was frozen in his spot, his wand flying into the air. Yes, Harry had finally perfected non-verbal spells and he was able to make verbal spells, also, non-verbal for his uses.

Harry went on. "That night you killed Dumbledore, remember?" he walked around Snape slowly, circling around, making his victim nervous. "I _saw_ you kill him. I _heard_ you use the Unforgivable curse that killed Albus Dumbledore." Something stirred in Harry, a monster arose from the ashes, which had been buried, waiting, biding its time for its reappearance. Severus Snape saw a glint in Harry's eyes, a glint he had seen in the Dark Lord's when he was very, very angry, and fear overcame him.

"I-I-I…" Snape stuttered.

"_Langlock!_" Harry muttered, growing tired of Snape's voice. He grinned slightly, amused, as Snape's tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth. "Funny how I used your own spell against you, huh?"

"Well anyways, as I was saying…I WILL kill Voldemort!" Harry said, vehemently. "I will kill him and I will survive the hell he's made of my life!"

There was a gasp behind him and Harry whirled around. And once again, anger resided in his eyes and the desire for revenge was rekindled. "Welcome, please join us…Draco." Harry invited.

There was a wild look in Draco's eyes. "Potter…."

"It's been a while hasn't it, Malfoy?" Harry said as the two circled the room. "You've turned awfully pale, even more pale than you were…if that is possible. Perhaps, it's because you know why I'm here. Or maybe, because you know today might as well be your last?" With those words, Draco Malfoy was flying across the room and lay motionless as his wand flew into Harry's hands. Pocketing it next to Snape's wand, Harry turned back to Snape, who, too, had the wild look. "Don't worry, your _favorite_ pupil is not dead…yet. The night Dumbledore died, I couldn't use the Unforgivable Curses but that, too, has changed. That night, you had damned your soul to hell for all eternity…because I was in that room…and I will repay you of all your _kindness_." Harry hissed. "After I'm done here tonight…Azkaban is going to be full. But you will not be in there…because you will be dead…like my parents, like my godfather, Sirius Black, and Dumbledore, whom you have killed with _this_ wand in my hand." Harry said disgustedly as he pulled out Snape's wand and examined it. "I'll do you a favor and kill you with the same weapon used to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"But enough with talking…" Harry said, as he put his own wand away and took hold of Snape's wand. "Oh stop your muffled screams!" He said exasperated with a struggling Snape. "It was nice meeting you, though, _Professor Snape!_".

Snape's eyes grew large, the smell of fear reeked in the room and his struggle's became more and more apparent. The taller man looked around, looking for something, for someone to help him. As Harry's mouth opened, he screamed in desperation, at the sight of his own wand pointed at him. He was afraid, very afraid of those words, which would come out of Harry's mouth.

Harry undid the spell and his tongue became unglued from the roof of his mouth. "Help me. Please…Harry….", he whispered in desperation, begging Harry. But those words made Harry even more frigid. Harry froze…his face distorted with anger, pain, and a desire to kill the beast in front of him.

"Those were his very words…those were the very words he asked of you…no, begged of you…" Harry screamed. "But you did not show _him_ any mercy…NO! You KILLED him!" Then he smiled, a very, very horrible smile. "Goodbye… _Professor…_Suffer in hell, as you made me suffer in life."

"_Avada…Kedavra…_" Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at Snape.

Snape watched in horror, as a green light shot from his own wand and hit him squarely on the chest and blasted him into the air.

As Harry watched, he was reminded of Dumbledore's death. Pain gripped his body as if an invisible whip had hurled itself at Harry. But Harry pushed it aside and he hurried to the door out of the room…from inside he could hear a sinister laughter. Laughing hysterically, as if mad.

Harry opened the door, and the time came when he had to face the danger he had fought his whole life.

"Good evening, Harry Potter." A voice hissed from the middle of the dark room.

(**A/N**: I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if Harry is a bit...cynical and mean. ;; But I needed him to be mean...for this story to work out. But he's only mean to the bad guys, just for future reference!)


End file.
